Polyolefin compositions having high flexibility and a good thermoplastic behavior are useful in many application fields. The utility of some polyolefins results from the chemical inertia, mechanical properties and nontoxicity of those polyolefins.
Some polyolefins have crystalline and amorphous portions in various relative amounts.
In some polyolefins, the crystalline and amorphous portions are present in the same polymer chain or distinct phases.
The chemical composition of such portions, their relative amounts, and how the portions are combined in the polyolefin composition can determine the properties of the polyolefin.
For some compositions, it is challenging to balance flexibility, softness and thermoplastic behavior.
It is useful to provide a polyolefin composition for preparing liners for closures, providing a tight and durable seal.